Numerous advances have been made in the field of automotive electronics in recent decades. The degree to which electronic control units (ECUs) and electronic vehicle diagnostic monitoring systems have been integrated into modern vehicles continues to increase. Many modern vehicles contain numerous ECUs including, for example, engine control modules (ECMs), powertrain control modules (PCMs), transmission control modules (TCMs), brake control modules (EBCMs), suspension control modules (SCMs), and body control modules (BCMs).
Telematics units within mobile vehicles, which may be controlled by an ECU referred to as a telematic control unit (ICU), provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides subscribers with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling and stolen vehicle recovery to diagnostics monitoring, global navigation system aided position identification, map services, and turn-by-turn navigation assistance. Telematics units are often provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics-equipped vehicle. Once provisioned and activated, telematics units can be utilized by a subscriber to obtain telematics services, such as those described herein, from the TSP.
One service that may be provided by a TSP is the remote provision of embedded software updates. A vehicle is able to obtain the latest embedded software versions for its numerous ECUs from an OEM through its connection to a TSP via its telematics unit. The connection with the TSP allows the telematics unit to download the latest versions of ECU embedded software from the TSP. TSPs can also remotely control the embedded software update process in an event known as a remote reflash event. In this manner, an OEM, through the services provided by a TSP, can ensure that a fleet of vehicles is running the latest version of ECU embedded software without requiring that each individual vehicle in the fleet visit a dealership or other service station.